The Prophecy of the Shikon Mikos
by raeginaa
Summary: Kagome returns home only to find out that she has a twin sister, and that there is a lot more to her origin than she believed. As she and her twin brave their destinies and Naraku, what will be in store for them along the way?


**A/N:** Hi guys! I played with story a few years ago on my old account, but it was terrible lol. I love this idea, so I'm trying it out again. Please read and enjoy. :)

 **1: Sister, Sister**

Kagome admired the clouds as she leisurely strolled to the well. The bright, cerulean sky mirrored her eyes and a light breeze blew against her face. _It's been nearly six years since I was pulled here … and we're no closer to defeating Naraku and the completing the jewel._ She let out a deep sigh and ran her fingers through her long, midnight tresses. It had grown so much over the years nearly reaching the bottom of her thighs, and so did she. Being the damsel in distress was no fun, nor was watching her friends get hurt because she was too _weak_ to defend herself. With Kaede showing her how to make a bow and arrows as well as the best materials used to craft them, Kagome began working nonstop. Early morning and late night practices enabled her to hone her skills dramatically. She begged Sango and Inuyasha to teach her hand to hand combat. Inuyasha refused because in his eyes he was her protector, so she had no need to fight. Sango showed her a few things, but she'd always be overly gentle. So she was determined to improve her archery skills so she could do more than treat wounds. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought about how savvy she'd became with a bow. _I can't believe I've actually somewhat mastered a weapon!_ She thought about everyone and their weapons, and her smile quickly turned into a frown as she thought about Miroku. His wind tunnel hadn't consumed him yet, but she knew they were running out of time.

Naraku had been in hiding for the last eight months, and playing games with them for the past _six_ years. His existence was making her sick. He lived to torture, to torment, to fill the world with darkness… who knew what sick wish he'd make if he completed the jewel. And it was all her fault because she shattered it. _I'll never stop until I repair the jewel and defeat Naraku._ A loud blast from Inuyasha's Forest pulled her from her thoughts. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was undoubtedly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. Sesshomaru had joined the group about six months ago. He was mostly silent and definitely had a superiority complex, but he wasn't that bad. Most of his time was spent irritating Inuyasha, which almost always led to a fight. _I'm just glad they don't fight to kill anymore, that would be such a pain. Inuyasha's swordsmanship has improved greatly since their 'brotherly' battles too. I wonder what he'd think if he realized Sesshomaru was actually helping him. Still, I don't see why they can't go one day without going back and forth_.

She sat on the edge of the well before jumping in. Going home just wasn't the same anymore. Her family and supplies were the only reasons she returned. The more she spent time in the feudal era, the more she felt like she belonged. The fact that she graduated high school was a shock to her family, hell, she had a hard time believing it herself. It was something she had to do to make them proud. They constantly supported her through everything, continuously lying about her sicknesses and dealing with her leaving for weeks, even months, at a time. It pained her heart to put them through such an otherworldly situation, but they always understood. _I'm so thankful the gods blessed me with such a wonderful family._ She smiled and leaped allowing the warm, blue magic to caress her. Climbing out of the well had become a second nature, and she was quite proud with how athletic and toned she'd became. She made her way through the well house doors and headed to her shrine. "Kagome!" Her head turned to see her mother and grandpa heading inside with bags of groceries. She dropped her hefty, yellow backpack and immediately took all the bags.

"Where is Sota? Its Saturday isn't it? He should be helping you guys!" She noticed her mother and grandpa share a quick look with each other, before they both smiled and hugged her.

"He's picking up a few more things from the meat market and superstore, he'll be home later. I'm so glad you're home Kagome!" Her mother beamed.

"Yes indeed! I have blessed plenty of sutras for you to take when you go back, and I have lucky toad legs for you as well." She sweat dropped as her grandpa continued naming various 'holy, demon warding' items for her to bring back.

"Let's go inside, I'm going to be making a big dinner tonight since you're home sweetheart." Her mother led the way inside, and Kagome began putting away items in the kitchen. She immediately noticed an extra chair at the table. _Does Sota have a girlfriend or something? Does mom have a new boyfriend?_ Random thoughts ran through her mind as she continued her task.

"Kagome, will you follow me please?" Her mother had look of worry and slight sadness in her eyes.

Her heart pounded. "Is something wrong Mom?"

Her mom smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Not at all. I have a few things I need to talk to you about, and I just hope you're not upset with me. I want you to know I love you with all of my heart. You're the best daughter I could have asked for. I'm so glad the gods gave you to me."

She immediately hugged her mother. "Mom, you've done so much for me these last few years. I know it's hard on everyone to see me traveling back forth from the past to the future. This whole thing is crazy! But you understand that it's my duty, and you've never stopped supporting me. I don't think I could ever be upset with you! I love you, Mom!"

Her mother ran her fingers through Kagome's hair and smiled. "You will always be my sweet daughter." She held Kagome's hand as she led her to the back of their shrine. Kagome watched as her mother slid the door open, revealing her grandpa already inside. He had a box in front of him, and smiled as soon as he saw her.

"We have something very important to tell you Kagome." Her mother took a seat next to her grandfather, and she sat down in front of both of them. _I wonder what's going on…_

"Over twenty years ago, your father and I had just gotten married. One night, we heard a large blast from the well house. Your father, your grandfather, and I immediately ran outside. There was a beautiful blue magic surrounding the well, and there was a man in front of it holding two girls who were no older than two. He introduced himself as Isao, God of the Underworld. He said there was great danger in the past, and his daughters needed to be kept safe at all cost. You are one of his daughters Kagome."

Kagome swallowed and stared at her mother in shock. "So I'm from the past and my father is the God of the Underworld? Who's my mother?" _What?! This is crazy!_

"Your mother was the priestess Midoriko. Lord Isao was her forbidden lover who she bore two twin daughters for. She feared for the safety of her daughters as the Great Battle approached, so she and Isao sent you and your sister, Aimi, to the future."

"The Great Battle is the battle that lasted seven days and nights and led to the creation of the Shikon Jewel… But why didn't Isao help her if he loved her? He was a god! And I have a twin sister? Where is she? Why don't I remember any of this even if I was a child?" Kagome was beyond confused.

"Kagome, the Gods disapproved of the relationship between a god and a being of our world. He was barley allowed to see Midoriko, and forbidden to interfere in the battle. Your memories were wiped, and your sister was taken through a different well on the other side of the world. They wanted to hide both of you from the darkness, and from your destinies as long as they could. They wanted you to be loved and have normal lives. I know it's confusing, and we don't know much more than that either. But we do have something for you."

 _So I'm like a half god? And if Midoriko is my real mom that means I was born during Heian Period of Japan._ She watched as her mother opened the box, revealing a silver, diamond locket. She picked up and put it around her neck, and she was surprised at how familiar it felt. Forcefully she tried to open it to no avail.

"That was around your neck when you arrived. Lord Isao advised us to keep it in a safe place, and give it to you when the time is right. He said once it opens, you'll see the truth and realize what happened. We're not too sure why the jewel ended up in your body and you returned so early."

Her grandfather spoke up. "The priestess Kikyo was supposed to be the protector of the jewel before you, correct? Maybe since she died, the jewel made its way to the future to find one of you."

"You're right dad. And Aimi said her well house was destroyed in a hurricane, so maybe that's another reason why." Kagome's eyes met her mothers.

"You talk to Aimi?" _I can't believe I have a twin sister. I can't believe we share such an insane past. I want to know more about her._

"I kept in touch with Aimi's caretaker here and there over the last few years. But her caretaker passed away from cancer about a month ago, so she sent Aimi here. We've all been waiting for you Kagome. She's been dying to meet you!"

 _So she lost the family she's known and came here. I feel so bad for her._ "She's here? Do we look exactly alike? When will I meet her?"

Her mother and grandpa let out a deep breath and shared a laugh. "She's running errands with Sota, you'll meet her as soon as they return. And you two share the same face, but there are some major differences!" Her grandpa said.

"She has purple eyes, honey colored skin, and the curliest hair I've ever seen! She takes after Lord Isao, and you take after Midorkio."

"Thank both of you for telling me the truth, despite how crazy and confusing it is right now. I will never stop seeing you as my mother, you as my grandpa, or Sota as my brother. You took me in and raised me as your own, and gave me a wonderful life. I love you both, today and always!" She hugged her mother and grandpa tightly.

"Mooooom! We're home! Is Kagome here? I saw her bag outside!" They heard Sota yelling from the living room. They all shared a giggle and made their way back to the front of the shrine.

Kagome saw her curly haired sister setting bags on the counter before making eye contact with her. _She's so beautiful… she looks like a goddess! I've never seen amethyst colored eyes on anyone before._ Aimi smiled brightly and quickly made her way to Kagome, and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm Aimi, it's nice to meet you! Isn't this whole thing crazy?" She giggled.

"It really is. I can't believe I have a sister, let alone a twin!" Being around Aimi felt so relieving. She had been somewhat stressed out with Naraku's disappearance, and with Inuyasha visiting Kikyo more often.

"I wonder when our lockets will open. My mom gave me mine before she passed, and she told me it will open on its own. I'm ready to know about our parents, about who we really are you know?"

Before Kagome could reply, both of their lockets opened. A bright, blue light beamed and both girls passed out.

"Are they okay?" Sota said as he rushed to help. He loved Kagome with all his heart, and she'd never stop being his sister. Spending the past month with Aimi was a lot of fun too, he'd began to see her as a sister as well.

"I know they'll be fine. Will you help me move both of them to Kagome's bed?" His mother asked. He nodded and aided his mother as she eased his worries.

* * *

Kagome groggily opened her eyes. She could see Aimi waking up next to her and looking around. They were surrounded by blue light. "I wonder where we are."

"This looks like the light that came from our lockets, doesn't it?" Aimi said.

A bright, light pink orb appeared before them. _"Don't be afraid my sweet daughters. I know you have many questions, and I'm sorry I'm not here to answer them. You will see my story, and hopefully you will understand."_


End file.
